


Targets

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-00 Status, Pre-Relationship, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Alec the practical joker is still sounding out Bond





	Targets

**Alec...**

Mandatory requalification. Tedious, but essential, part of maintaining agent status. The Wicked Witch of the upper floors was watching, her mouth pursed like a cat's arse, but for once those beady eyes weren't on me.

Bond was immaculately turned out as ever. The rest of us shrugged off the 'uniform' when not out, but I was becoming more certain by the day that James bloody Bond slept in a suit. So far he hadn't risen to my ribbing, but I wasn't giving up yet...

Standing behind him, arms folded, fighting to keep the smirk off my face as the first line of targets swung into place. Bond didn't even flinch, the bastard, as he put a round in each one of the targets wearing the photocopied faces of the rest of our team. The second and third wave, the same.

When the final targets approached, he glanced over at me, chilly eyes but that bloody charming smile... then loosed a single round right between the static eyes of our glorious leader.

 

**James…**

M is watching. I'm sure she will have a nasty comment for both of us after this. Never fails. She definitely is an equal opportunity bitch to all her agents.

Bloody Cossack thinks he can rattle me. Unnerve me enough to lose focus with this stunt. Although in reality, I have to admit that sometimes I would take great pleasure putting a bullet through some of my teammates when they cock up a mission.

Alec, even though he can be a bloody pain in the arse, is surprising a good agent... that is if you don't mind the constant talk braggart, who can put away more vodka than any sane man should be able.

I so want to wipe that smirk off his face. He's up next. We'll see if he's still smirking when he's done.

However, neither of us may be smirking when M gets done with us.


End file.
